Frost After the Storm
by Ari-Morrigan
Summary: Five years after Ultimecia incident, Balamb Garden faces another tragedy... Warning: Death (Edited) in progress (PART 3 uploaded!)
1. Foreword

~*~Foreword~*~

*********************************************************************************************************

~Disclaimer~

            Please note that the Final Fantasy 8 Characters mentioned in this fanfic are all property of Squaresoft.  

**            The lyrics in the fanfic are also copyrighted property of their respective artists.**

**            This fanfic is written purely out of fun and for the entertainment/enjoyment to readers only and nothing else!!**

****

***********************************************************************************************************__**

****

~*~Intro~*~

            Basically, this fanfic takes place a few years after Ultimecia's defeat and has a twist to it.  Reviews are greatly welcomed to help me further improve this fanfic.  Flames are also welcomed since this is the way I write.

            Without further aido, I hope you enjoy the fanfic.  

~ Ari Morrigan ~_^

****

****

****

****


	2. PART 1 Hold Me

****Disclaimer****

            FF8 characters are all properties of Squaresoft and the lyrics of 'My Last Breath' belong to Evanescence respectively.  

PART ONE 1 – Hold Me 

****

            His heart broke just to see his angel lying there.  On a plain white-sheeted bed that was located in an anti-magic building that was heavily guarded.  The white sheets gave a comparison of how pale his lover really was.  She looked almost lifeless…  

            He stood there watching her from behind the five inch of thick anti-magic proof glass that separated him from her…  His gloved fingers rested on the cool glass.  Finally, he couldn't stand there anymore.  Taking out a card, he swiped it in the reader and pushed in a code.  After brushing away the 'Caution' sign, he walked in and sat in a white chair next to her bed.  

            Squall gently took one of Rinoa's hands and held it in his own-gloved one.  He watched her breathe slowly and traced a large gash on her leg with a gloved hand.  

            ('I'm so sorry Rinoa…') he thought as his stormy blue/gray eyes rested on the almost ghostly looking figure of his 'fiancée'.  He sighed.  After everything…  Adel and Ultimecia…  Diving into space…  Defeating the Sorceresses and saving the world, he clung onto the foolish thought that the future with Rinoa would be a good one…

            However, he was horribly wrong…  SeeDs and Sorceress…  It seemed like a fairytale and a fantasy but to him, it was real…  After the Ultimecia incident, Squall and Rinoa got engaged and they were very happy. 

            For the time it lasted…   Five years after saving the world, and defeating Ultimecia, another threat came into view.  It was _her_.

            Balamb Garden welcomed Rinoa with open arms thanks to the efforts of Cid and Edea.  After all, she did play a role in the fall of Ultimecia.  In the process, she became a Sorceress with Adel and Ultimecia's powers but the heart of the Sorceress determines her side right?

            That was what he hoped and everyone else did too but little did they know that a part of the evil Sorceresses existed in the powers that Rinoa inherited and day by day, it started to consume her.  He was her knight and he should have been there for her.  Why didn't he notice that his angel was slowly slipping away from him until it was too late?

            Squall frowned slightly.  He did notice changes in Rinoa's powers and her eyes…  But Rinoa assured him that she was fine.  Squall knew that she was stubborn so why didn't he see that?  He was blinded by love, he didn't regret it though but if they weren't able to stop her, the lives across the world would be in danger.

            He knew that he was a SeeD but she was more to him than anything else.  If Squall had to make a choice between his job and his love, it would be an easy question but if it were between the world and his possessed girlfriend, he'd pick the world.  After all, wouldn't the real Rinoa want that as well?  

            "Squall…" whispered a soft voice.  Squall looked down and saw warm brown eyes returning his gaze.  

            "Rinoa." He replied.  "How are you feeling?"  He already knew the answer.  She was badly hurt and the anti-magic barrier didn't help her cause either.  The magic was raging within the young inexperienced Sorceress and by keeping it confined it hurt her.

            "I'm cold Squall." Whispered Rinoa as she shivered.  Squall grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and sat next to her.  

            "I'm so sorry Rin…" a cool finger placed on his lips silenced him.  Rinoa looked at him with a weak smile.

            "It wasn't your fault Squall." Said Rinoa.  "Don't blame yourself.  We knew that this might happen.  Remember you promised me?"

            Squall nodded.  "I remember…"

_~*~Flashback~*~_

            _Squall and Rinoa were watching a sunset from the balcony.  _

_            'Squall, if I ever lose control, I want you to kill me.' Said Rinoa out of the blue.  'You're the Commander of Balamb now.  That's your duty.'_

_            'Rinoa, I would never…  I rather die first.' Said Squall as he held her.  _

_            'I know, my knight but even if it does happen, I want you and only you to stop me.  Promise?'_

_            'Rinoa…'_

_            'Squall, answer me…  I NEED to know.'_

_            'I…'_

_            'Please Squall…'_

_            'Whatever…  I promise you Rinoa.'_

_            'Truce?'_

_            'Truce.'  _

_            Rinoa smiled and threw her arms around Squall.  'Remember your promise Squall…'_

_~*~ End Flashback ~*~_

            "I'm glad that you kept your promise Squall." Said Rinoa as a smile graced her beautiful face.  "I know what you are thinking and don't even blame yourself for that.  I know that you're my knight but I want you to do what's right…  If I ever lost control, I won't want you to follow me blindly Squall."  A cold tremor spread across her body.  The Sorceress powers were going to eat her inside out…

            "Hold me Squall." Whispered Rinoa as she closed her eyes as another cold chill passed through her.  Squall wrapped an arm around her shoulders and another around her waist.  Rinoa wrapped both of her arms around Squall's waist and placed rested her head on his chest.  

            "Squall, I'm not going to last much longer…" said Rinoa.  "I'm going to die…"  

            "…" Squall was shocked.  "No you won't Rinoa…  You'll survive and after I resign from SeeD we'll go and live somewhere peaceful where no one will know us.  We'll even get Angelo a friend if you want."   Squall was shocked by what he said but he didn't care anymore.  This was the one that was for him.  Rinoa was the one that made him feel secure…

            Rinoa laughed softly.  "That sounds romantic Squall but I'm not going to make it…" she said sadly.  "I want you to move on after I die…  Please Squall; don't hold yourself sad and guilty.  I want you to live…  I saw how Quistis looks at you.  She'll keep you company after I die…"

            "Don't talk like that Rinoa." Said Squall.  "I love you and only you."

            Rinoa's eyes watered.  She knew it hurt him as it hurt herself but she wanted him to find happiness.  "I know and I love you too Squall." She said as tears flowed down her cheek.  "I'm scared Squall…"

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long_

            "I'll be here for you Rinoa.  I'll stay here the night if you want…" Rinoa squeezed on his hand gently.  

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

            "I know.  Thank you."  She shivered again.  Squall tightened his arms around Rinoa a little more as if he let go, she would disappear from him.  

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
_

            Rinoa sighed as she breathed in his scent.  Clean and masculine.  Looking up, she smiled.  Her knight and lover…  

_  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself_

            Squall looked down and gave Rinoa one of his rare smiles.  ('She'll be alright…') he thought desperately with his heart but his mind disagreed.  My Sorceress and soul mate…

_  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight_

            It seemed that Fate had a harsh sense of humor.  After all, they brought Squall and Rinoa together and now, they would be separated…  _  
  
_

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things_

            Rinoa sighed.  The whiteness of the room reminded her of………snow…  

            "Do you remember when we spent time at Edea's orphanage last year?" she whispered.  Squall nodded.

            _  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

 "How could I forget?" he replied.  

            It was one of the most memorable experiences of his life.  They revisited the orphanage and spent a month there in the winter.  The world form there was covered in heavy blankets of snow.  

_  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

            Rinoa shuddered again as a wave of cold like nausea swept over her.  Pain erupted in her abdomen.  Squall noticed her hands on her abdomen and knew that she needed to transfer her powers to rest peacefully.  He couldn't get another person now to receive them…  _  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself_

            It meant one thing…  He would need to take it within himself…  Of course, the powers never got transferred to a man before…  Squall looked down and brushed the tears away from his angel's face.  Looking at her once again, he decided that she was worth it…

_  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight_

            Rinoa closed her eyes and fell asleep in the warmth that surrounded her.  _'I'll love you forever Squall Leonhart.'_ She thought before she fell asleep._  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here_

            Perhaps it was all just a nightmare that they lived in and when they woke up everything would be all right.  Right?  They didn't think so.  As much as Squall hoped it would be, it wasn't.  His angel was dying and he couldn't so anything to stop it…  

_  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

            "Goodnight Rinoa…" whispered Squall.  Rinoa opened her eyes and looked at him with sadness.  She leaned forward and the two kissed.  Rinoa broke off._  
  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid_

"Goodnight Squall." She replied.  Rinoa fell back asleep as Squall joined her.  They fell asleep in each other's company…  

_  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

            ('Rest well my Angel…')

**********************************

            Morning came in Balamb Garden as Instructor Quistis Trepe made her way to the training area.  Squall had been commander for five years now and he demonstrated an excellent ability even though he seemed like 'Mr. Anti-Social'.  Rinoa had brought many changes in him.  

            She looked at the files in her hand.  It wasn't pretty.  Galbadia demanded for the Sorceress because of the 'incident' that happened when Rinoa lost control of her powers and tried to take over the world.  

            Quistis sighed.  She was in defeat.  Rinoa in the end had won Squall's heart.  Quistis felt a bit of jealously toward the Timber Owl leader but she had to admit that Rinoa was the perfect match for Squall.  

            Just like Selphie and Irvine – who got married a year ago.  Quistis smiled to herself.  Yes, definitely a good match for Selphie and Irvine.  

            The blonde instructor walked in and surprising didn't see any sign of the brunette Commander anywhere.  Frowning, she headed to the cafeteria where Zell already was – plowing through the way of a tray of hotdogs.

            "Zell, have you seen Squall?" she asked.  Quistis recalled that Squall said something about Zell and himself fixing the Ragnarok yesterday.

            "Nope." Replied Zell as he poured an enormous amount of ketchup on another hotdog.  "I haven't seen him since yesterday.  But he did say something about visiting Rinoa."         

            "Ah…  Thank you Zell." Said Quistis as he got up and headed toward the door.  A few minutes later after getting ambushed by the Trepies, Quistis got to the isolated part of the Garden where the Sorceress containment field was.  The dome itself was white.

            Quistis walked in and saw no signs of Squall.  She finally looked in the window and saw Squall sitting – asleep with Rinoa in his arms peacefully.  Quistis decided whether or not she should disturb them but the file was urgent.  She pressed the buzzer but the couple didn't wake up.

            _He was in a field of flowers with her.  'I don't understand Rinoa.' Said Squall as he looked at his love that was standing there with her full elegance.  _

 _'Squall, I'm here to say thank you.' She said.  'But you shouldn't have done that.  Sorceress powers weren't meant to be inherited by a man.'_

_            'I know but no one else who have made it in time and…  I didn't want to leave you.' He replied.  They embraced but Rinoa began to fade away._

_            'STAY STRONG!' she whispered before darkness consumed her.  Squall looked around and found himself alone in the darkness.  _

_            An evil laugh echoed in the distance…_

            "Squall!  Wake up!" said Quistis as she shook the Commander lightly.  He collapsed off the bed and fell motionless to the soft padded ground.  Horrified, Quistis checked Rinoa and found out that she was cold as stone and dead.  Quistis ran over to the phone and called Headmaster Cid.

            Within a few minutes, Dr. Kadwoski was on the scene with the Ultimecia Team.  Squall was unconscious and looked deathly pale as Rinoa was dead.  

            "How did all of this happen?" asked Selphie silently.  

            "We're not sure." Said Xu as she climbed down from examining the security cameras.  "All we know is Squall went in and Rinoa and him talked and they fell asleep and Rinoa never woke up."

            Irvine placed a hand on Selphie's shoulder.  "I'm sure that Squall's alright…" he said.  "I mean he faced Ultimecia so I'm sure that a little loss of consciousness won't affect him." 

            Cid looked out of the window and sighed heavily.  Rinoa had died and Squall lad passed out…  He frowned as thought about where the powers went…  _'Which girl?' _asked Cid mentally.  _'Why did if affect Squall like that?'_

            The next day…

            Dr. Kadwoski checked the young commander again.  He was in the same condition…  Dying but yet alive…  She looked onto the face of her patient.  All of a sudden, a cut opened up out of nowhere on the side of his face and crimson flowed from the wound…

            _'What is happening to you Squall?'_  Asked Dr. Kadwoski as she placed a bandage on the wound and preformed a Curga but it had no effect.  

            _Meanwhile…_

_            "NEVER!!!" yelled Squall as he swung his Lionheart outwards.  It was a giant figure that looked like Adel and Ultimecia combined.  _

            "FALL IN DARKNESS FOR OUR POWERS CAN NEVER BE TAMMED!  WE'LL TAKE YOU LIKE WE DID TO YOUR SORCERESS!!!" screeched the abomination.  "AFTER WE KILL YOU HERE, WE SHALL HAVE CONTROL OF YOUR BODY AND ABILITIES!!!"

_            Squall's eyes flashed.  "Over my dead body…" He hissed as he ran forward with the Lionheart._

_            The figure struck forward and lashed out with giant claws.  _

            Dr. Kadwoski noticed a numerous amount of wounds opening all over Squall's body.  A giant claw like slash was across his chest as a deep face wound was on the side of his face.  More and more wounds and injuries appeared and the Cure spells had no effect.  

            _He clutched his side as he got back on his feet.  _

_            "GIVE UP NOW!" said the shadow as it came closer.  Squall sighed in defeat.  He felt helpless against it…  But he realized that this was a chance he couldn't pass up.  Holding the Lionheart in front of him, an orange and yellow aura flared.  _

_            "Come and get me." He replied.  _      

            Quistis walked in.  "What's going on?" she asked as she ran over to the commander and saw his blood soaked shirt.  

            _'Perfect!' thought Squall as he executed a Lionheart at the figure with all the energy he would muster along with the love for Rinoa.  After all, this was the thing that caused his angel to loose control and took her away.  _

_            The figure collapsed and smiled bitterly.  "I HAVE STILL WON…"  It fell.  _

_            Squall got up – painfully- and felt lightheaded…_

_            'How can this be?' he thought as he wobbled on his feet.  'Isn't this just in my mind?' _

            "I'm not sure but at this rate he'll bleed to death." Said Dr. Kadwoski as she tried to bandage up the wounds.  

            BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

            _Squall fainted on the ground in the darkness.    _

            The life monitor went flat and straight.  "We lost him." Said Dr. Kadwoski sadly as she placed a white sheet over Squall's body.  

            _"Rinoa, you are avenged…" he whispered as he collapsed._

            "No…" whispered Quistis as she ran off with tears.

            _Silence……………_

**********

**~*~Comments~*~:**  Shall I continue?  Should I let it be as a tragic ending or shall I continue?  Yes, it is quite sad in Part 1 and please note that I have a little bit of Part 2 written out but it many take a bit longer to write & update than the other fanfics.  

            In case you're wondering, I did rewrite this chapter a little since I wasn't satisfied with the layout of the song scene.  

            R+R and please tell me how I did and anything that I did wrong in writing this fanfic would be greatly appreciated!  Thanks in advance!

~ Ari 


	3. PART 2 – Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams

PART 2 – Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams 

            She couldn't believe it.  They were gone…both of them…  Quistis admit that her feelings for Squall hadn't changed but she was glad that Rinoa won his heart in the end because she was able to bring great changes to him.  Although, Quistis hated to admit it, Rinoa probably did a better job than she could ever have done.  After all, Rinoa melted the ice around Squall's heart and won it as well.  

            Quistis sobbed silently – once in her life she felt alone.  Everyone else had someone to confide his or her feelings in and to draw strength from, but she had no one…  Irvine and Selphie had each other as Zell had the library girl, finally, Squall and Rinoa.  It was true that they were inseparable – even in death.  

            A part of Quistis wished that Squall never fell for Rinoa but another side felt happy that he was able to find someone.  But what about her?  Alone…

            It was true that she had the Trepies, her infamous fanclub at the Garden, but she didn't want admirers.  She wanted someone that could challenge her…  And possibly someone she could love…

            Headmaster Cid received the news of Rinoa and Squall's death an hour later.  He sighed sadly.  Cid had warned Squall about loving a Sorceress, after all, he knew from experience.  The future seemed bright for the young couple – who seemed perfect for one other as soul mates and as Sorceress and Knight.  

            No one knew that under Rinoa's smiles and delicate looks that the ice was cracking slowly.  It was sad that the ice finally was broke, three days before her wedding.  

            The arrangements were all in order…  Cid recalled when the couple informed him that they were going to get married.

 _           It was bright in the afternoon and Edea was in the office when a knock came on the door.  _

_            "Come in." Cid said as he sipped his coffee.  Squall and Rinoa came in side by side.  Rinoa had a bright smile on her face, as Squall was the same – except for a twinkle in his eyes.  _

_            "Good morning Headmaster." Said Rinoa as Squall gave a perfect SeeD salute._

_            "Please do have a seat." Said Edea who was smiling.  To her it seemed as if one of her 'children' were about to get married._

_            Squall pulled a seat out for Rinoa and then took a seat.  They were silent, waiting for Cid's answer._

_            "I've read your letter that you've sent me." Said Cid calmly.  "I am sorry to tell you this but having a marriage between a SeeD and someone who isn't is against SeeD regulations…"_

_            Rinoa bit her lip as Squall placed a hand on her shoulder._

_            "However…  I have discussed this matter with Edea and we have reached an agreement over this matter…  You two will be allowed to get married on one condition.  *He looked to Edea* If you have a child, we get to be godparents."_

_            Rinoa jumped from her seat and nearly tackled Cid with a hug.  Edea shook her head and turned to Squall._

_            "You have contacted your father haven't you?" she asked.  _

_            "Of course Matron.  Rinoa was quite insistent on that matter." He replied simply as a tone of annoyance made it clear that Rinoa had forced him to tell Laguna about their plans for marriage.        _           

            The two picked out a date and everything was set until…

            Selphie called back from Timber and reported that Rinoa had run off on the way back to the Garden after picking up the wedding dress.  

            _'She burned a hole in the side of the train.' Said Selphie.  'She seemed to be screaming too.'  _

_            Squall was called to the office where he was informed of the situation.  He seemed unsurprised that it would happen and withdrew back into himself – once again the lone wolf from five years ago instead of the man who had emerged from his shell for the past five years._

_            "…I know how you feel about this Squall.  It may be hard but…" said Cid in comfort when Squall finally lost control on the outburst._

_            "No you don't.  I don't have a rock to hide under like you did.  I will actually be forced to fight the one I love – face to face and her blood will be on my gunblade." Said Squall icily.  "Don't talk about feelings.  I apologize Headmaster but I have a mission to carry out."  _

_            The only thing that haunted Cid were the eyes…  It was filled with sadness, hurt, and a heart that was about to shatter…  _

_            Getting up, Squall left.   _

_            When Cid saw him again, he was carrying Rinoa in his arms as they left the Ragnarok._

            It was true that these children faced more death and sadness that a normal man would never have faced in his lifetime but it was for the good of the world.  But was the price worth paying?  The idea plagued the headmaster.

            A phone call interrupted his train of thought.  

            "Hello, Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid speaking."

            "Hey Cid!  What's up?  Anyways, Ellore had a bad feeling about Squall.  Is he alright?" asked Laguna.

            "Umm…" Cid sighed.  "Well, he passed away this morning…"

            The conversation was long and filled with grief.  No one had seen it coming…  Laguna and Ellore wanted to move Squall and Rinoa's body to Esthar for a funeral service and finally a burial after that.  After all, the two had insisted that they be together.  It was the least that they could do. 

*****************************

            The bodies were treated with great care and respect.  It pained the Ultimecia team members to see their Commander in this state.  The wounds that he sustained mysteriously were still visible but skillfully treated and bandaged by Dr. Kadwoski.  

            Zell sighed as he pushed the cart to the transport headed for Esthar.  As Zell looked down as Squall's face, it reminded him when he shared a dorm with him.  The only difference was, the stormy eyes wouldn't open again.  After the Ultimecia Incident, no one suspected that if death came, it would have taken Squall and Rinoa first.  

            At a private party celebration to commemorate the fall of Ultimecia, they had even toyed with the idea of death.  The responses were all in the direction of the future.  Except now, two routes that were to the future were crushed.

            The sudden 'Rinoa-turning-evil' incident still seemed to be a surprising twist of fate.  After all, Squall and Rinoa overcame so many obstacles just to get together and in a blink of an eye, they were separated.  And now, they were dead.

            Zell felt sorry toward the young couple.  He was the only one that knew what ran through Squall's head when he fought against the second evil Sorceress that threatened to rule in Ultimecia's steps – Rinoa.  Or her body at least.  On the Ragnarok, before they arrived to the Sorceress's hideout, Zell went to check on the Commander and the sight he saw was one that no one ever saw.

            _It was getting late and the next day, they would have to face the woman that they had come to call a close friend through the past few years.  Zell tried to sleep but he couldn't.  Deciding that it was a bit late and he could still hear the footsteps from Squall's quarters, Zell decided to check on him._

_            Walking over to the quarter, he knocked and the door opened.  He saw Squall standing near the window – holding his gunblade._

_            "Hey Squall are you ok?" he asked.  Zell already knew the answer, Squall was about to get married to this woman and now, she was his worst enemy…_

_            "I believe you have the answer already Zell." Replied Squall quietly.  His back was still facing Zell.  "You should go and get some rest for tomorrow."  Zell nodded and was about to walk out of the door when he saw a teardrop fall and splatter on the hard surface of the Ragnarok's floor.  _

_            "Squall?"  Zell heard his best friend take a deep breath before turning around.  _

_            Squall faced Zell.  "I just don't feel comfortable carrying out this mission but that's my occupation isn't it?"  Said Squall soft and calmly.  Even in a time like this…  "I love her and would gladly spend eternity in Ifrit's fires if I saw that she was safe.  I always protected her but I couldn't this time…" Disappointment…regret…sadness…_

_            "It wasn't your fault.  No one noticed either." Said Zell as he watched his friend sadly.  _

_            "It is…" said Squall.  "I was her fiancé and knight.  I should have been there and………perhaps something could have been done and…" He paused.  "I am beginning to sound delusional aren't I?"_

_            "You'll get Rinoa back…  Once you defeat the evil Sorceress."  Zell placed a hand on the Commander's shoulder.   _

_            "I hope so Zell." Replied Squall.  "But I don't think that will happen…  According to the scans, the Sorceress powers have been too integrated within her body…  I suppose that feeling hurt isn't a new experience but a gash in my heart hurts deeper than any physical pain.  Some people say that SeeDs are cold-blooded killers that lack a heart. Do you agree with that Zell?"_

_            Zell was taken back by this question.  "I don't think so.  After all, we are this for the people and many of us are innocent.  As for a heart, we all have one.  Since we all have feelings."_

_            "Perhaps, but the moment we stepped in the Garden and signed ourselves to SeeD, we were stripped of that innocence and we lived by death's rules.  I never felt like this before…  So helpless…  But tomorrow, I'll keep my promise to her and to SeeD."  Zell noticed that Squall was holding Rinoa's necklace with the two rings hanging from it.  It fell off when Rinoa lost control of her powers…  "A SeeD always keeps his oath to protect the world."_

_            The world…  The same world that was kept safe with the slaughtering of innocence, blood, tears, and broken hearts.  Zell hoped that the Squall that had emerged from the icy cold barrier would stay – even if the mission did have painful consequences._

_            "Goodnight Squall." Said Zell as he decided that his friend should get some time alone to sort out his burden._

_            "Goodnight Zell."_

            Zell heard the door close behind him and walked back to his own room.  A sight remained in his mind though…  The tears that flowed down the Commander's cheek - Squall was shedding tears of a broken heart for Rinoa.  

            The old sayings said that in order to reach his full potential, a warrior had to have strength within himself – regardless of whatever happened, they had to have faith in their actions and not be concerned of the feelings in their heart.  Many brave warriors had icy appearances so they could be the best.

            But this saying was wrong.  Zell had seen proof of that – now he wondered if all the great warriors had a pool of loneliness that hides a broken and bleeding heart.  

              Squall had set his difference aside for the next day as he said.  His performance astonished even the Ultimecia Team members.  They fought the Sorceress with reluctance and expected Squall to fight with half the effort but he didn't.  The determination and focus that Squall showed made it seem that he never kissed Rinoa or met her...  Every muscle and joint moved in one objective – to defeat the Sorceress…regardless of who she resembled or was…  The iciness that flashed within Squall's eyes had frightened the Ultimecia Team.  It seemed that Squall had lost his sanity within the bloody rage that was delivered through the wrath of his gunblade.

            But Zell knew that the reason was a different one.  After all, he had seen the tears in the Commander's eyes and knew that each blow that the Lionheart delivered to Rinoa recoiled and stuck a wound in Squall's heart.  His real self became shielded with the icy appearance that had disappeared for five years.  But in reality, Squall was killing himself emotionally when he fought Sorceress Rinoa.  

            However, the real Rinoa returned.  But she was already dying and when they got back to the Garden, she was locked up in an anti-magic containment building since the powers remained within her.  Squall had stayed by her until the end.      

            _'I hope you find peace, bud.'_ Thought Zell.  

            The Team had tasted the bitterness of Death – twice.  It hurt them to know that they couldn't have prevented either incident from happening…  They couldn't save their friends from what took away their lives...

****************************

            She was pale and cold.  

            Selphie hated the sight of Rinoa on the cart.  

            She hated it because her friend was so lifeless…

            It was Fate and Death she directed her hatred to.  Fate had brought them together and now Death had taken them.  

            Rinoa shouldn't be like this.  Cold and unmoving…  She should be smiling.  Selphie shook her head; it was too much for two of her close friends to leave like this…

            The happy times remained in her heart but she still couldn't help but hope that perhaps Squall or Rinoa would just get up and everything would be normal again right?  After all, there were cases in which the person was presumed dead but wasn't truly deceased…

            'Since the powers weren't passed, Rinoa must be still alive and if she was, she'll find a way to bring back Squall!  Then we can get over this and…' Selphie paused as a black feather drifted from the sky and landed on Rinoa's face.  The comparison with the dark feather shattered the hopes.  Her friend was as pale as a marble slab in other words, dead.  

            Selphie wanted to just leave and hide.  It was just so unfair…  Why had all of this happened?  Especially to Squall and Rinoa.  Why did Fate separate them by cutting the thread that severed them from what would have been a lovely pattern of the future?

            Questions of 'Why?' flooded her head.  It was true that they were SeeDs and the occasion of lost, blood and death shouldn't bother them.

            Since they have killed, wounded others before.  But when it's someone that you know whom you see on a cart – waiting to pass through the morgue's lacquered black polished doors, it's real.

            It would have seemed that someone had woke you up for the first time in which the grief and sorrow is tangible.  The reality in which we live in is ignored down to death.  

            Death had been interpreted through art, plays, expressions and movies but when the real Death comes, it hurts and affects us more than anything that a book or movie can ever inspire.  

            Selphie bit back her tears.  She had to stay strong.  For them and for herself…

*************************

            Zell arrived at the transport first.  He wheeled the cart in the Ragnarok and set it aside as attendants gentle placed the Commander's body in a temperature-controlled coffin for the trip to Esthar.        

            Looking down one final time, Zell had hoped that the stormy eyes would open once again but it never happened.  Footsteps sounded on the ramp as Selphie walked in with Rinoa's body.  Rinoa was placed in a coffin beside Squall and both lids were closed.  

            Zell noted that Rinoa looked certainly dead as Squall seemed knocked out when in reality he was dead as well.  The color remained within the SeeD Commander's face so he didn't look dead, but as for Rinoa, she was white as marble.  

            "Zell, are you all right?" asked Selphie.  Zell shook himself from his musings.  

            "Yeah.  Let's go." He said.  Nodding to Nida, Zell and Selphie got off as the Ragnarok started up and sped off toward Esthar.

            "Are you sure about this?" asked a man.  "I mean with all this Sorceress nonsense that had happened, are you sure we can trust her? And are you sure she's even who she says she is?"

            "She seems sane enough." Said another.  "Besides, we have nothing to loose."

            "Are you sure?  I mean, no offense but Balamb Garden and Esthar…  They'll be hard to defeat.  "

            "Precisely.  Which is why we need the Sorceress.  Balamb and Dollet are still weak from Sorceress Rinoa's attacks earlier and Balamb Garden had suffered another lost.  Of their Commander – Squall Leonhart."

            "So with him out of the way and the Garden in the mist of lost…"

            "…They'll be open to an attack…"

            "A well organized attack with our weapons that we have developed will definitely be their downfall…" 

            "And if that happens, we'll gain more than we can ever imagined…"

            Suited men laughed as a pair of reddish yellow eyes glowed.  

            'Soon mortals, you WILL pay!!'

            "What do you think of this plan Sorceress?"

            "It sounds effective…  But must I remind you gentlemen; you must keep your end of the bargain…" replied the Sorceress.  'Soon, the only end they'll keep up will be the end of their race's reign among the Planet…'  

              Nida glanced at the time and sure enough, the city of Esthar came into view.  Looking at the two coffins in the back, he shook his head.  It had come so quickly…and unexpected.  He shivered momentarily.  Even through with the sadness hanging within the air, he felt as if something was about to happen…  Something that would leave an impact on history…  

            'Am I imagining things?  I feel something…  But what is it?'  Thought Nida.  Little did he know that there were gray clouds looming in the distance…threatening and ready to strike.

            "Esthar air station to Ragnarok, do you copy?" came a voice of an Estharian soldier.  Nida grinned.  Maybe he was just imaging things…or probably read too many horror novels…  

            "Ragnarok, here." Replied Nida as a buzzing sound came over the radio.  

            "Ragnarok, we didn't copy that.  Please repeat…" 

            Nida frowned as he adjusted the radio.  It was in fine condition…  The lights flickered as the power input decreased and the Ragnarok lost altitude…  Nida pressed at the buttons frantically.  This couldn't be…  Death couldn't have come three times could he?  Nida closed his eyes, as the view of a tiny island grew bigger by the second…

            They were going to crash….

**~*~Comments~*~:**  Woah!  This is the longest chapter/segment of a story I ever written…  Sorry for the long wait for those of you who anticipated another chapter to this one.  ^^;  I kind of wrote the chapter last month but I wasn't satisfied with the plot so I switched it around.  

            Yeah, and I apologize for the cliffhanger but I just ran head-on with a writer's block on the plot even though I got the future part of the plot worked out but connecting them is a different situation…  Hopefully, I'll get the next part up soon…  

            Anyways, thanks for the very encouraging reviews from the first part and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.  ^_^  

 


	4. PART 3 – Finding My Way Back

PART 3 – Finding My Way Back 

            Nida frowned as he adjusted the radio.  It was in fine condition…  The lights flickered as the power input decreased and the Ragnarok lost altitude…  Nida pressed at the buttons frantically.  This couldn't be…  Death couldn't have come three times could he?  Nida closed his eyes, as the view of a tiny island grew bigger by the second…

            They were going to crash…

*********************

            Headmaster Cid answered the phone and was shocked by the news…  The Ragnarok had crashed on an island after getting struck by lighting.  Search teams had already been deployed to find Nida and the temporary coffins that contained Squall and Rinoa's bodies.  

             Cid shook his head and glanced over at his wife.  Edea was looking out of the giant window, as the sunlight pointed out the signs of worry on her delicate face.  He knew that she partially blamed herself for what had befell Squall and Rinoa but there wasn't anything that could have been done.  

            Fate wasn't friendly at all… 

************** 

            SPLASH!!!!  BEEEEP!!  Nida opened his eyes and discovered that he wasn't dead.  No, he was far away from death…  The Ragnarok's emergency program had ejected him from the cockpit and the pilot's chair had been parachuted down to the sandy beach of the island.  

            Nida sighed in relief – he was fortunate to survive.  _'Wait…'_ thought Nida as the gears in his head started working after he recovered from the momentary shock of a face off with Death.  _'Oh $hit!!!'_  He unbuckled the seat belt and looked around for the red spaceship but there weren't signs of it anywhere.  

            _'Don't tell me…  It crashed in the…'_ Before he could think it, a giant explosion occurred from the ocean – shooting water about 15 feet in the air.  _'Oh shoot…'_ Half of him was scared to death…but the part of him that was SeeD brought him back to his senses.  

            "Ok, the temporary coffins were waterproof so…  Garden should be sending a search team about now – since Esthar would have called them and they'll find the coffins and ship them to Esthar right?"  Whispered Nida but he knew that since the ship blew, then…  He didn't want to think about it.

            Back at the Garden….

            An underwater ship was launched and headed toward Nida's position.  Zell adjusted the gears and set the ship on 'Autopilot' for the rest of the way.  A few minutes ago, the people on the Ultimecia team hadn't known about the Ragnarok-Aqua except for Zell...  

            _"Come on!" said Zell as he turned back and faced the rest of the inner circle that ran after the martial artist.  "This way!"  _

_            Zell made a sharp turn into a barren part of the Garden._

_            "Zell, where exactly are you taking us?" asked Quistis as she paused near a pole to catch her breath.  _

_            "To find Squall and Rinoa." He replied.  _

_            The group arrived at a hanger and the doors opened to reveal a blue version of the Ragnarok.  "Say hello to the Ragnarok Aqua." Said Zell.  "It was modeled after the Ragnarok but this baby here was designed purposely for underwater missions."_

_            "Let's go!" said Selphie._

            Zell hoped that they didn't arrive too late… 

            "ZELL!" said Quistis.  "There's something showing up on the radar screen."  Zell glanced on the screen.  They were nearing an island…  BOOM!  The Ragnarok-Aqua was thrown violently to one side.  

            "Hey, what was that?" asked Selphie as she clung onto Irvine.  

            "I don't know.  Whatever it was, it seemed to be some kind of mine.  There was a ship here and they don't want us to go in any closer."  

*************

            The shower of Ragnarok debris floated further and further down to the ocean floor.  A sealed coffin drifted slowly toward the ocean floor as blue light began to emit from it.

            _Icy…  Dark…  Silence…  _Those where the only things that he felt.  It seemed that he was freed from the mortal chains that held him in place but now he was falling.  Falling from the reality that he once lived in.   But a sense kept him in the middle.  

            A white light radiated from an unknown source but he was comforted by its presence.  The light was good.  

            _I've never let you down.  I always wanted to protect you.  But I have failed…  _

_            Rinoa…_

It was like being trapped in a dark room and a shaft of light peeked in from the silhouette of the partially closed door.  An angelic figure floated in front of him and bade him to go through the door.  He followed the angel when a shadow appeared and took the angel away.  

            _Flashes of a girl…  _

_            Screaming…  _

He wanted to help but it was so far away…

            She was screaming for help…  Tears…  

            A part of him was missing…  A piece of his heart…  He wanted to feel the warmth of her aura but the icy touch of Death separated him from his light.  

            _He was suffocating…  A jolt of pain flashed…  Feathers fluttered along with flames that followed._

_            A cry…_

_            **"Squall!"**_

            _He recognized that voice… ('Rinoa?')  _

            **_"Squall!  Wake up!  You can't let her win!"_**

            _Her?  Confusion.  _

A new voice coursed in his mind.  "Awaken, child of Hyne…" His fingers twitched. 

            _Hyne?_  Warmth surrounded him as a wave of white called to him.  Tranquility…  _A force pulled him back…but broke as his will and love shattered the bonds of Death that separated him from his beloved._

            A blue aura surrounded his body as his heart moved and blood raced through his veins.  Drawing in a deep breath, oxygen filled his lungs as stormy eyes opened once more.

            _('I need to find her…')_

*************

            Nida froze in shock as more bubbles surfaced from the ocean.  _'Oh don't tell me, the ship sunk down even further…' _he thought.  WOOSH!  Water flew into his face as a blue version of the Ragnarok surfaced.  _'What the…'_

            The hatch opened and revealed the rest of the Ultimecia Team.  

            "Hey Nida!  You ok down there?" asked Irvine as he stepped off the ramp and ran over to the fellow SeeD.  

            "Yeah, but um…  The Ragnarok didn't land on the island…  It landed in the water."  Zell took the hint and returned to the cockpit of the Ragnarok-Aqua.  Quistis and the others followed as the hatched closed and the ship dove under.

            "Wait, there's a coffin right over there." Said Selphie as she spotted an oblong shape on the ocean floor.  Zell pressed a few buttons as a few clamps from the Ragnarok-Aqua clamped on and pulled it into the ship.  Irvine and Nida carried it into the medical bay where they placed it on a medical bed.  

            "It seems light…  Too light." said Irvine, "What gives?"  Nida opened the lid and…

            No one was there.  The only thing lying in the coffin was a ring.  The Griever Ring.  

            The team exchanged glances as Quistis picked it up and looked on the inner band.  Etched neatly on the inner band was the name of the ring's owner.  Squall Leonhart.

*************

            The strength of the underwater current pushed him away as he tried to find her.  His angel.  A shaft of light shone through the surface of the ocean as a hand seemed to be reaching for him.  Motivation swept over him as he swam toward the hand.  

*************

            On the ocean near Fisherman's Horizon, a solitary large ship drifted on the lofty waters.  The name of the vessel was the Dawnstar but it didn't really matter.  The owner of this ship never fished daily, or competed in race events.  No, the owner wanted solitude.    
            Five years ago, he had screwed up on a decision and now, it seemed to be the curse of his life.  Seifer Almasy was the owner of the Dawnstar but he only stayed on the ocean to stay away from the others that remembered his name so well.

            The Sorceress's Knight…  Yeah, that screwed him over in the first place – it was by pursing that 'romantic' dream.  Eventually, misjudgment had him serving a possessed Sorceress that tried to take over the world.  And he, her knight stood by her side without taking a single action.  

            Seifer knew that his arch nemesis had everything that he wanted to be.  Hell, Squall even became a Sorceress's knight and he was the Commander of Balamb Garden.  He envied Squall – the soft-spoken one that didn't seem aggressive to win the game but in the end, he did.  

            Sighing, Seifer kicked back and placed his hand in the cool ocean water.  Squall wasn't the whole reason he was here today; he only did so to get rid of some of the guilt.  

            After all, he had shoved Rinoa to the mercy of Adel.  But Squall and Co. had gone to the rescue.  Seifer remembered the tears that streamed down Rinoa's cheeks as she pleaded with him to reconsider his actions.

            _'It's not too late.'_ Said Rinoa.  _'You can always turn back.'_

            Seifer smiled bitterly to himself.  It was too late.  He had waited five years too soon and look where it got him.  Seifer wanted to go back but he wasn't sure if the others would accept him for what he did.  And of course, his Almasy pride didn't make that easier on him.  

            Guilt got him though.  The guilt of betraying the only two close friends he had.  Fujin and Raijin.  They stood by his side but he betrayed their trust.  _'I'm sorry guys but it's too late now.  I've damned myself.'_ He thought.  

            His emerald eyes glanced to the side of the ship as he felt his hand come into contact with something…or someone.  Chills went up his spine.  Why would there be someone in the water?  _'Oh $hit!'_  

            Seifer debated what to do but he grasped whatever it was and pulled up until…  SPLASH!  A person emerged from the water and fell on the planking of the ship's surface.

            "Hey are you alright?" asked Seifer as the figure slowly got up and turned around.  It was the last person Seifer ever expected to see...  "Squall?  What would the famous Commander of Balamb Garden be doing here in the middle of nowhere?"  

            Stormy eyes focused on the figure in front of him and a memory clicked in his head.  Seifer.  "I could ask you the same and why you declined all of the invitations from Balamb Garden." Replied Squall as he wrung the water from his jacket sleeve over the side of the boat. 

            "Uh-huh, don't try to change the subject.  Here, let's get you cleaned up.  You look like hell." Said Seifer as he led Squall into the cabin.  

            A few minutes later, Squall was completely dried off thanks to a few hairdryers and low power fire spells.  He sat in a chair with a cup of tea in his hands as Seifer sat in the other.  

             "So what happened to you anyways?" asked Seifer.  He was slightly curious since he had lost contact with Garden for 5 years.  

            "It's a long story." Replied Squall.  

            "I don't seem to be going anywhere."

            "*Sigh* Fine.  It started a few weeks ago.  Rinoa and I planned to get married but…  She lost control of her powers and we were sent to stop her.  The mission was a success but she was too injured to live.  The Sorceress powers were too integrated to her.  I couldn't figure out a way to help her.  Rinoa was placed in an anti-magic field and I went in to accompany her.  Then, I only remember falling asleep and waking up and ending up here."

            "Wow.  But I have a feeling that you're keeping something from me."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Don't act Squall.  I knew you at the Orphanage and at the Garden.  There's something wrong with you and you're hiding it."  Seifer watched as his archrival flinched and knew that some of his speculations hit home.

            "Fine.  I inherited Rinoa's powers." 

            "…" Was all Seifer could say.  "You've got to be kidding."  Squall has Sorceress powers?  Now that was shocking.  

            "Sadly, I wish I was.  That way, things would be less complicated and I wouldn't be here of all places."

            "Ok, I have one question for you Squall," said Seifer as he looked at the brunette.  "Where the hell is the real Squall you imposter!"  

            Squall shook his head.  "People change." He replied forlornly. 

             Looking at himself, Squall had a better understanding now of that phrase.  Rinoa was the only one that got to him and knew him.  When he first got to Balamb Garden, he didn't mind the loneness but he wanted to die.  Squall Leonhart…wanted to kill himself when he first joined SeeD.  It didn't feel right and he almost succeeded until…

_~*~Flashback~*~_

            Squall took his gunblade and made a gentle cut at his wrist.  Blood spilled and pooled on the floor.  

            _'So here I am…  No one will miss me…' he thought as he felt himself get lightheaded.  _

_            'WHAT THE F!^@$ ARE YOU DOING?!??!' came a voice as someone snatched away the gunblade.  _

_            'Give me it back!' whispered Squall as his vision got blurry but there was no doubt that was in his room – Seifer Almasy.   _              

            'Geez, Leonhart you weren't going to follow it through were you?'  asked Seifer as he grabbed an extra towel and mopped up the blood.

_            'What makes you think I wouldn't?' he challenged.  _

_            'Look, I know that I've been picking on you one too many times but still, you should be honored since I consider you as my level.  Maybe even greater…'_

_            'Won't you be glad that I died?'_

_            'No, then I won't have someone worthy to spar with…  Besides…'  Seifer leaned over and whispered something into Squall's ear and left.  _

_            It was probably the only time that Squall ever saw Seifer act so caring.  The words were forever in his life – 'If you kill yourself, I would win.  You are a fighter aren't you?  If so, prove it.  Go the farthest you can go Leonhart.'  From that point on, he strived to do the best.  If not, Seifer would do better._    

_~*~ End Flashback~*~_

            "Squall?" His name pulled him back into reality.  Looking up, he saw Seifer with a puzzled expression on his face.  It was ironic that the greatest enemy he had seemed to be his best friend instead.  

            "Seifer, I need to get back to the Garden."

            "Ok, have you finally lost it?  If what you said about being a Sorcerer was true, why would you want to go back?"

            "Because if I don't, something else will happen.  Besides, you're coming with me."

            "Me?"

            "If I do lose control on the way back, kill me."

            Seifer raised an eyebrow but made no comment as he went to steering and set a course for Balamb Garden.      

**~*~Comments~*~:**  Eeep!  Sorry for the wait!   

            Yeah this chapter was a little weird but hey, Squall isn't dead.  He's back!  Or is he?  *evil laugh*  

            Seifer seems too good in this chapter but I'm confused on his character persona.  Throughout the game it portrays him as a bad guy and yet, there seems to be more of his character than what seems to meet the eye.    

            Thanks to Lily, 7427, Camilla, LimitBreak4Ever, remote mine, Cloud-123, Dara, squeakychris and Chibi Yunie for the inspiring reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  I hope to post the next chapter up soon and it'll contain more explanation on this whole 'Squall-isn't-dead-yet' scenario.  Laterz!  

~ Ari   


End file.
